


打工魔王

by silovie



Series: 【杰西蛇】打工系列 [2]
Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silovie/pseuds/silovie
Summary: 杰西蛇《打工战士》后续皮皮豹和不那么生气的蛇，依然放飞
Relationships: Cobra/Jesse (High & Low)
Series: 【杰西蛇】打工系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836790
Kudos: 3





	打工魔王

哗啦，Cobra翻了一页杂志。略凹进去的沙发靠背是熟悉的弧度，餐盘里的点心是熟悉的甜度，拿起最后一块蛋糕，他要慢慢品尝这最为幸福的一口。

铁带着小女朋友蜜月回来后着手装修自家澡堂，逢人就送终于送完一大堆鱼干的檀去帮忙，直美买了一些新家具布置餐厅，大和此时坐在吧台边等她清点完账目好开饭。

缺损的墙漆补上了，老旧的桌椅换掉了，可山王总长常坐的那个旧沙发，依本人意愿硬是留了下来。大和远远看去，窝在宽大沙发里的Cobra，似乎比平时站在他身边时又缩小一圈。

就像有了新的木板房却抱住旧垫子不松爪的狗狗。他立刻从脑海中挥去这个荒唐想法，那可不是什么家养萌宠，而是哪怕玩闹也能精准绞住他脖子的眼镜蛇。

“眼镜蛇！”

门外响起千晴的声音，这小子可算想到过来帮忙了。大和活动手指关节，做好弹脑瓜的打招呼准备。

“眼镜蛇！！”

不对，怎么敬称都没了，难不成喝多了要找Cobra比试？他回头正好看见好友把最后一块蛋糕往嘴里送，暗叫不好，现在千万不能有人打扰这位老大的美妙时刻。

“那是眼镜蛇吧——”“眼镜蛇？”“太厉害了！”

此起彼伏的呼声中，大和气势汹汹推开itokan的大门，当看到街上的景象后他也不禁加入感叹的人群。

真的是，眼镜蛇啊。

他被推着往外走了几步，Cobra从他背后现身，踱到最前面，应对骚动时的常规站位。

数米之外，流线型的钢铁造物如同长满活生生的肌肉，隆起复又拉伸。头部压低，口部微张，狩猎前的准备姿势。巨大的眼睛瞪着他们，当中一道亮黑细瞳，仿佛随时都会转动扫视全场。

气息收拢，轰鸣声停止，车门斜向上弹起。骑着，不，开着这辆眼镜蛇的人，伸出一条腿在地面踩了踩滑到脚底的鞋后跟，随后不紧不慢地下来，耸耸肩将歪到一侧的豹纹外套抖回去。

对于喜爱摩托到熟悉每一颗螺丝纹路的大和，看见这么个蓄满速度与力量的庞然大物，恨不能冲上去从头到尾摸一遍外壳再坐进驾驶位。可作为山王二把手，总不能当着自家总长和一众小弟的面，去跟隔壁湾区的大佬说“恭喜杰总喜提新车”吧。 

何况，这位大佬正在和他们老大交往。

设身处地想想，他和直美看电影时最讨厌后面蹲着檀、铁和千晴那帮人。于是大和压抑住自己的兴趣，决定仗义相助。

他转身吆喝围观群众各回各家，街道重又恢复宁静。阳光和煦，微风吹过，大马路上只剩两个人面对面。

“有事吗。”

Cobra双手插裤兜，站得笔直。

“还真有事，但不是找你。”

说着，Jesse却往前走了一步。

“那你来干嘛。”

盘子里最后一块小蛋糕正在深情而急切地召唤他，Cobra无意识舔了舔嘴角。

“没事就不能来？”

Jesse吸吸鼻子，从Cobra身上飘来暖呼呼的甜味，不愧是他的sweet。他盯着恋人嘴边还湿润着的一小块地方，上前亲完就闪回车门边。

拳头没有砸过来，Cobra依然站在原地，不气不恼看他一个人表演。

“看来真没事，我回去吃蛋糕了。”

征战大洋两岸、揍遍监狱内外的魔王Jesse难得受挫，他的吸引力竟然比不过一口点心！不过他的确有要事在身，眼下是真没空展开阵势大战一场。等一会儿，就一小会儿，他终究会把他那份名叫Cobra的点心讨回来。

虽说是在交往，但他们的关系跟先前差不多，比如见面后例行比试拳脚。变化的地方是，打架的范围扩大了，比如床下打完床上继续。

所谓人生哪能一成不变，就算没变化也要折腾出来点什么，Jesse打了个响指。

“待会儿见。”

“等等，你还要来？”

Cobra终于忍不住走到车边向里张望，想知道这头闲散的豹子一反常态弄了个拉风的大家伙是为啥，并不是因为他想仔细观察这辆车。对飙车的热忱不输大和的Cobra，给自己找了心安理得的理由。

两厢跑车的内部不如外观那么酷炫，就仿生造型的仪表盘和中控区还比较吸睛。可真正吸引Cobra目光的是副驾，座椅上层层叠叠摞着包裹，底下还散落着几个，跟车子以及车主的风格明显格格不入。

“刚到夏天，圣诞老爷爷就忙着送礼物啊。”

看着平时连衣服都懒得好好穿的Jesse手忙脚乱整理那堆包裹，Cobra眉毛一抬，大有天道轮回的痛快感。

“我在送货，有报酬的。”

Jesse朝他捏起手指又搓了下。

包裹里装着瓶瓶罐罐的粉霜，来自湾区，地道海外货。收货人是Rocky家的姑娘们，和部分小伙子们。作为交换，Ice他们灌制的劲歌CD则让Rocky去各大夜店打开新市场。本来同行是冤家，到了Ice这里却和Rocky惺惺相惜起来，反正一个在陆街一个在湾岸，一个跳舞一个打碟，主业无瓜葛，能多做几桩生意更好。

找Jesse帮忙只是因为这人最近老往山王跑。Ice估摸着多跑一段路应该没问题，结果Jesse微微一笑，二话不说，手往他前面一伸，拿钱来。他自己交的Bro，他认了。

“哦，所以你还把Ice的车顺来了。”

“这可不是Ice的，我的。”

Super Snake，连名字都有。方向盘的皮套上面是富有凹凸感的鳞状纹路，车的主人搭上一只手慢慢抚摸，眼睛却望向Cobra。那种冰凉滑腻的触感似乎就在他皮肤上爬行，他不禁抖了一下。

车钥匙一拧，大蛇开始嘶嘶低鸣。坚硬的躯体轻微颤动，折射出明艳光彩。醉人的紫红在Cobra视野中跳跃。

同样是打工，为什么他穿着勒脖子的呆板制服，该死的豹子却随心所欲开着拉风跑车。而且他当初是哪根筋搭错就和Jesse……几周前的情景在脑中回放，即使再香甜的小蛋糕也难以安慰此刻的Cobra。

跑车消失在商店街尽头，itokan的旧沙发上又出现金发男人的身影。盘里仅剩的点心被第二次拿起，Cobra终于吃完了他的最后一口。

有一点值得安慰的是，那家伙某方面的功夫不逊于连自己都认可的格斗。等等，干嘛要顺带认可这个。

冒着热气的蛋包饭端上吧台，大和一边搅着咖喱，一边看Cobra缓缓翻动着上下颠倒的杂志，觉得还是专注于自己的食盘比较好。这种又酸又麻的场面实在是不下饭。

吧台上的空盘摞到第三个的时候，餐厅外再次响起独特的轰鸣。没等大和擦完嘴，Cobra已大步流星出了门。

“上车吧。”

靠在车头的人一见到他，就摆出一副势在必得的笑脸，掌心向上冲他勾手。

“你就那么确定我会上来？”

原本是径直往车门走，这下Cobra反而停住了。凭什么要让这个笑容可恶的家伙事事如意。

蛇宝宝是不是误会了，我这不是命令，说来还得请你帮忙。Jesse几步转到他面前，语气格外诚恳。受不了浮夸演技，Cobra一巴掌糊住那双盯着他的眼睛，等那人连喊几遍头发戳进眼好痛，才打算收回，然而他的手却被握进另一个掌心。

“没有你这件事办不了。”

挡脸的手拿开，嬉皮笑脸的豹子恢复正常表情。

“办不了会怎么样？”

他不禁跟着严肃起来。

“我的私人时间就没了。”

面前的人话音毫无波动。

“没了的话又怎样？”

指节捏动，Cobra想换只手拍过去。

晚上就没法和你一起睡了。热气绕上耳廓，嘴唇快碰到皮肤时Jesse直起身，看着他的小蛇脸上倏地转红又立刻被压下去。

副驾的大小包裹们全部清空，被清洁过的皮椅面重现顺滑质地。车顶敞开，眼前是毫无遮挡的平和街景，Jesse踩下油门，钢铁打造的Super Snake飞速冲出去。

“Welcome to my starship, sweet.”

印象中那是一座似乎看不到尽头的大桥。他和他的两个从孩童时期就整天待在一起的兄弟，骑着千辛万苦改装的摩托，用比在商店街奔跑时快不知多少倍的速度，在午后烤人的太阳下飞驰，在傍晚凉爽的海风中飞驰。无论是身穿刚洗干净的衣衫，还是满脸淤青混合血和泥，在桥上，他们一直放声笑着。

Jesse转过头的时候，便看见Cobra轻闭双眼，脸上浮现出本人尚未察觉的微笑。

车驶向沿海公路，道路变宽，车流也渐渐稀疏。

“啪”地一声，Cobra身上的安全带被按开。

“站起来试试——”

拨开凌乱的刘海，Jesse冲他大喊，目光炯炯。

Cobra一跃而起，起初还撑着前挡风玻璃，很快他的双臂就大力张开，展成笔直的一条线。

车内无人说话。Jesse望向身旁，平时总板着一张俊脸的男人，此刻的灿烂笑容胜过炎阳。原本规整服帖的金发猎猎飘扬，衣角不停翻飞，现出流畅有型的腰线。从他的发梢、嘴角、衣领、袖口，周身一切地方，蓬勃的少年气喷薄而出。如果可以，Jesse想一直开到天边。

两侧风景急速倒退，斜前方海面波光粼粼，欢腾起伏。风声鼓噪，既难以睁大眼睛又难张开嘴，可Cobra仍尽情大喊着，一声比一声响亮。

有一刹那，他仿佛真的置身于飞船内，速度快如光芒，时光回溯至过去。但他清楚知道，时间一直在向前奔流，现在他的身边不是别人，正是Jesse。曾经站在对面阵营斗得难舍难分的是他，眼下同乘一辆车一起迎风呐喊的也是他，他们的相遇充满戏剧性，而后的一切又好似命中注定。

像约好一样，他和Jesse的喊声此起彼伏。那个总是兼具慵懒与狡黠的嗓音，放开喉咙喊出来却带着一丝无忧的孩子气。Jesse嘴边一对小尖牙随着笑容时隐时现，他有点想伸手摸摸看。这头豹子不会咬伤他，不知怎么Cobra心里很笃定。

坐下来。Jesse示意他扣好安全带，随即踩一下刹车，单手拉转方向盘。车身如抬起上半身晃动的蛇，轻盈掠过弯道，离心力使Cobra仿佛瞬间漂浮空中。刚出弯心，座椅靠背立刻传来强劲力道，推压他的脊骨往前冲——Jesse猛踩一脚油门，仪表盘指针蹭蹭上摆，跑车加速呼啸在笔直的道路上。

——You can do what you do, get your ride on my wave.

音响传出曲调和缓的说唱乐，一遍又一遍，简单的誓言回荡在风中。

外套塞入Cobra怀里，Jesse脸上和脖子上的汗水已被风干，结实的臂膀还泛着光泽。他拽过Cobra的衣领，发现他的恋人也正看着他，甚至没顾得上整理乱作一团的头发。不知是谁主动吻住了谁，短短数秒时间，额头相触的两人又各自侧回身，嘴边都沾染着水光。

见男人在关注前方路况，Cobra连忙大喘一口气。他始终认为，他和Jesse之中最多只会疯一个，并且那一个肯定不是他。而现在，共同的疯狂竟然能令愉悦加倍繁殖。唇舌交缠的瞬间，他感觉自己和对方的血液都像被点燃的汽油，沸腾着爆裂。

车轮逐渐停止转动，翘起的尾翼下方喷出最后一团烟。落日沉入海底，开阔的平地上，草叶尖端挂着带有海水咸味的夜露。

将脸埋入草丛中，深吸气再起身，Cobra发觉身边的人也刚做完同样的动作。白色短袖沾了泥渍，Jesse干脆脱掉扔在草地上。

接着他把Cobra扔在那件T恤上，自己也压上去。

“想打架吗。”

Cobra的膝盖顶住面前的人的腹部，在那些肌肉团块的凹陷处划动。

“这招用过了。”

按住乱动的腿，Jesse刚准备用力就被迎面一踢震得往后仰。蓄谋已久的对手双腿奋力绞住他，令他不禁侧身倒下。

他们相互挤撞着交替翻滚，舌头也紧紧纠缠在一起，嘴唇啃咬得发疼。男人赤裸的胸膛贴着他，Cobra只听见心跳如鼓声，不停捶打他的耳膜。

最终是Jesse躺在地上，发丝垂落到俯身的Cobra眼前，被对方轻轻拨开。

从身下人的眼中，Cobra看见自己因舒适而微眯的双眼，和背后长河般流淌的闪烁星光。

——Baby, what you want?

脱下的衣物摊平铺开，Jesse躺上去，尽情舒展躯体。下一秒，看似柔顺的豹子猛地屈起腿，把Cobra固定在自己腰部。看着那张因喘息而泛红的脸，他的手指探入发尾摩挲起小蛇的后颈，然后往下按，一字一句在同样发红的耳边呵气。

“要坐上我的飞船吗？”

“你……这个混蛋。”

草地上的露珠仿佛正源源不断汇入他的内部，凝成一股股海浪拍打着他，令他不由自主地剧烈起伏。Jesse的手臂揽在他腰侧，坚硬滚烫如烙铁。Cobra只能死命撑住男人的肩膀，抓出道道印痕，以便从半空中跌落时得以缓冲。

然而也只是稍作缓冲，自下而上的冲击震颤着他，每一次都充斥着黏稠的燥热。至于从喉咙间发出的音调升到有多高，他已无暇顾及了。

不远处，大蛇蛰伏在草丛间，安稳而眠。星辉流泻其上，金属材质反射着葡萄酒一样的浓郁色泽。

“所以你那个最终任务是什么。”

并肩躺着，Cobra渐渐找回正常的呼吸频率，脑中灵光突现。

“还是送货。”

Jesse双手枕着头，一动不动。

“那还不赶快出发。”

他努力想站起来，却被Jesse拉住，温热的手掌搁在他后腰，不紧不慢地搓揉。

“已经送到了。”

把你送到我身边。Jesse另一只手覆住Cobra即将骂出声的嘴，紧接着换成自己的嘴唇印了上去。

**P.S**

咆哮小剧场——

豹：开最炫的车，干最烈的蛇！（车的原型是光冈大蛇

蛇：想死吗！（虽然设定是不太生气但还是气了几次

Ice：Bro你的工钱就用来抵消我声出演的费用了！（车上放的歌是爱梨的《STARSHIP》

完！


End file.
